


To Forget Takes Forever, to Heal Only Takes Time

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, mentions of crucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Healer Potter is about to have his life shaken up by the appearance of an old Hogwarts classmate. What will happen when these volatile personalities meet again?





	To Forget Takes Forever, to Heal Only Takes Time

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd all mistakes are my own. This is for DrarryLover4Ever I hope you have a great birthday and enjoy this!
> 
> Written years ago, if I need to add anything to the tags/warnings let me know.

"We've finally found the last Death Eater."

Harry glanced up at Ron's gleeful expression and merely raised his eyebrows "why are you here Ron? Should you even be telling me this?"

Ron's smile lost some of its brightness but did not disappear altogether and he moved from lounging in the doorway of Harry's office to taking a seat at the desk opposite his oldest friend.

"I'm here because you're so busy at this damned hospital that I hardly ever see you anymore," he paused "and, I had to bring Carter in. He got hit at the raid."

"As far as I'm aware Auror Carter is not under ten years of age, so I've no idea what he is doing at a paediatric hospital, why aren't you at St Mungo's?" Harry grinned at Ron whose face lit up again like the cat that got the cream.

"Carter is at St Mungo's, I am not. I came to visit. Now let me tell you why I'm really here Harry," Ron's eyes were alight with a maniacal sort of gleam as he leaned on the desk closer to Harry "we've got Malfoy."

Harry felt all colour drain from his face and he leaned back into his chair suddenly feeling faint, he hadn't heard that name in six years and the last time he heard it he was screaming out in passion, Draco writhing beneath him screaming Harry's own name with equal passion.

Tuning into to what Ron was saying "- and you will never guess, he has a kid. Poor girl, she's five and- Harry?" Harry had stood and made his way around the desk.

"Where are they?"

"At the Ministry's holding cells of course, why?"

Harry was out the door sending a message to his superior as he ran down the hallway, Ron shouting after him and began chasing but was forced to dodge as a silver stag flew at him.

Stopping and leaning against the wall Ron's brow furrowed as he watched his best mate run away from him after hearing news of Draco bleeding Malfoy. Shaking his head Ron made his way to Carter's room figuring that he would be ready to leave by now.

Harry arrived at the Ministry of Magic his forest green Healer Robes billowing behind him as he ignored people calling out to him and made his way past the security Wizard and down to the Auror Offices. Harry entered Kingsley's office without knocking and found Kingsley sitting at his desk staring at the door, "I wondered when you'd be here. C'mon Harry I'll take you to them."

Harry stared in shock as Kingsley preceded him out of the room, with no choice but to follow Harry allowed himself to be lead out of Kingsley's office and towards the Ministry's holding cells. Kingsley stopped outside of one and unlocked the door, indicating that Harry should go in Harry gulped.

"Kings-"

A hand rested on Harry's shoulder, "Harry." He sighed "just tell him you're there to check on the child. Her name is Leona Narcissa Malfoy she is five years old and was born January 31 1999."

Harry nodded and placed his hand on the door handle but his eyes slid shut as he raked in a deep breath, "Harry I know that the last time you two met it was under certain influences and you each let hormones get in the way." Kingsley was one of the few who Harry had told about what happened the night of the Battle of Hogwarts, Kingsley was out looking for Harry and found him curled naked under a blanket crying. Misunderstanding Harry's reason for crying Kingsley informed him that killing was hard but his soul was still whole, until Harry told him that he'd spent the night fucking Draco Malfoy senseless and had woken up alone. Harry and Draco hadn't seen or talked to each other since.

"I expect you to be professional, you are here to examine that little girl and make sure she is healthy and not traumatized by what she has seen. Merlin knows if Malfoy exposed her to magic before but the way the Aurors were, you know how rough some of them get-"

"And with a Death Eater as well," Harry sighed and opened the door "don't worry Kings I know how Ron can be."

Stepping through the door Harry let it fall shut behind him as he stared at Draco, each man was sizing the other up. Draco, even though he was sitting had clearly filled out more and become muscular in his leanness; his face was less pointy and had softened around his eyes and mouth.

Draco noticed that Harry was filling out his robes and was slightly shorter than Draco's own six foot frame but he was more muscular, there was power in his movements. Harry's glasses were now sleek rectangle frames which made him look smarter as well as framing his green eyes.

"Hello Malfoy."

"Potter."

Harry smiled slightly at least his attitude hadn't changed "Healer Potter actually."

There was a slight creasing of Draco's forehead "I thought Healers wore lime green robes."

"The ones at St Mungo's do, but those of us that work at the Albus Severus Paediatric Hospital we wear dark green. The darker green sets us apart yet still being green unifies us all as Healers" Harry took a deep breath and let his eyes wonder over the little girl who was seat on Draco's lap "anyway, that is why I am here to run an examination on your daughter."

Draco held the little girl tighter his hand running over her dark curls, her face was hidden in his neck and had been since Harry arrived so he hadn't seen her face yet. "I won't hurt her, this is what I do. I just need to see if she's healthy that's all Malfoy, she can stay on your lap the entire time."

Harry bit his lip as Draco scrutinised him he knew Draco couldn't fault the sincerity in his voice, face or even his eyes.

"Sweetheart, will you sit on daddy's legs let the man have a look at you?"

The girl nodded and scooted forward before turning around to face Harry; Harry smiled at her and moved around the table unable to his eyes off her. She had pale skin and beautiful green eyes that were lightened by specs of grey, high cheek bones, and Draco's pointed nose and chin but to a lesser degree, she was biting her lip as she watched Harry move cautiously towards her.

"Is she used to magic or a wand Malfoy?"

"Not a wand no," Draco murmured.

Harry nodded and knelt down in front of Draco so he was eye level with the girl, he held out his hand "hello my name's Harry."

"Leona," the girl took his hand and quickly shook it before tucking it under her left arm which was curled around two of Draco's fingers.

"Leona is a very pretty name," the girl giggled and went back to biting her lip which caused Harry to smile "I wouldn't expect anything less from a beautiful girl."

A blush stained her cheeks and she turned her head away, Harry looked up and caught Draco's eyes until Draco mimicking his daughter also turned away as a blush filled his cheeks whilst Harry sat back and bit his lip.

"You do that too!"

"I do what too?"

"You bite your lip, daddy says it's uncouth" Leona flashed him a beautiful smile.

"Maybe your daddy is right, maybe it is uncouth but I've always done it so I'm sure your daddy will let you do it."

She nodded, black curls bouncing around her head "he said I only do it because it's what my other daddy does."

Harry reeled back as if hit, how stupid was he to think Draco would have remained celibate and single all these years Merlin knows he had been on dates. Shaking his head to clear it, he held his hands out for Leona "will you hold my hands? I have to see if you're healthy and I need you to hold my hands, can you do that for me?"

Looking at Draco who nodded stiffly Leona put her hands in Harry's immediately he held hers firmly and told her "this may tickle and I can't have you wiggling too much so try and sit still for me ok Beautiful?"

She nodded then began to giggle as Harry's magic washed through her and she started to glow a bright green, the same green as Harry's eyes. After a minute or so Harry released the magic and let go of her hands with a wink he stood and conjured a clipboard with some parchment and a quill.

"Ok well she's almost perfectly healthy-"

"Almost? What do you mean almost?"

Harry rested a hand on Draco shoulder but withdrew it as though burned "sorry, I mean that she is a bit short for her age and as a result of that a bit on the thin side. It is nothing to worry about and I don't want you to go off and start feeding her with sugars and sweets to fatten her up, she'll grow in time. Or she'll be on the thin side all her life." Harry hesitated and Draco snapped.

"What?"

"I'll need to know some background information to make this diagnosis, because I don't want to make the wrong one."

Draco's face paled and Harry rushed on "it isn't anything life threatening but if I make a wrong diagnosis then it could be."

"She's five correct?-" at Draco's nod Harry scribbled something down on his parchment "- she was born in January 1999, which means she was conceived towards the end of the War."

"That has nothing to do with this!" Draco's face was flushed and his upper lip pulled back into a sneer.

"I'm merely trying to figure out if her mother was a witch or muggle."

Draco glared into the corner of the room and Leona spoke up, "I don't have a mummy, I have another daddy."

Frowning Harry's eyes shifted to Draco "I- Leona's 'mother' as you say is technically me. I carried her and I gave birth to her I was impregnated by another man, a wizard."

Harry gaped, "a male pregnancy? They haven't occurred in years."

"Most bloodlines are not as pure as a Malfoys. It is the true test of the pureness of blood that a male is able to carry a child."

Puffing air out through his cheeks Harry's mind was whirling to fast Draco had to get pregnant sometime around June 1998. Sometime around when the War ended, around the time that Harry slept with him.

Draco was gazing steadily at Harry and he watched as the emotions passed across his face before settling into an indifferent mask. Picking up his quill again Harry refused to look at either of them, "do you have any dietary problems?"

"No I do not." There was no anger, no emotion just fact.

"Does her other father?"

"I would not know."

Harry sighed, "can you give me the name of Leona's other father?"

"Can you not figure it out yourself? I'm sure you can do the math Potter."

Harry looked up over his glasses and into Draco's steel grey eyes "what are you saying Draco?"

Draco smirked looking slightly unruffled "I'm saying that the last time you called me that was when Leona came into being."

Harry took a deep breath and stumbled backwards a few steps as he gazed at Draco who was looking regretful at least, "oh you bastard Malfoy!"

"What's a bastard?"

Harry turned his gaze onto Leona, but couldn't seem to get his mouth to work and Draco answered her question "a bastard is another name for a wizard sweetheart but don't go using it ok?"

Harry used the time to take a deep breath and centre himself, now was not the time to lose control and he used everything in his arsenal to maintain that control.

"Right, one final question does she get ill after eating sometimes?"

"Yes, she tends to vomit and the doctors have put her on different medications but nothing has worked," Draco's voice was quiet.

Harry continued to stare at the parchment "right well I think I can safely say that Leona is a celiac."

"A celiac?"

"It means that she is allergic to gluten therefore she cannot have wheat, rye, barley or oats. There are specific options out there in both worlds that cater to celiac needs, I'm sure you'll find them adequate."

Taking a deep breath Harry looked up slightly to meet his daughters eyes "it was lovely to meet you Leona."

"You too Harry, can we see each other again?"

Slamming his eyes shut Harry tried to will away the tears "I don't know Beautiful; it's up to your father." Nodding in Draco's general direction without lifting his eyes "Malfoy" Harry turned and fumbled his way to the door.

A hand fell on his shoulder "won't you even look at me?"

"No, because if I do, so help me god, I will kill you" Harry's voice was low enough that Leona couldn't hear.

"Harry-" the plea was plain; Harry spun and slammed Draco against the wall, one fist curled in Draco's clothes the other at his neck.

"Five years Draco! Five fucking years!" Magic swirled dangerously around them and Harry saw the fear in Draco's eyes.

"Leona-" Draco gasped out her name as Harry's hand pressed tighter against his throat.

"She's fine. You however-" Harry was pulled off Draco and dragged out of the room; he could see Draco slid down the wall tears flooding his cheeks as he watched Harry be dragged away.

Harry however, was then shoved into the next holding cell with Kingsley standing over him panting slightly.

"Harry James Potter! I thought I told you to be professional!"

Snarling and glaring at Kingsley Harry bit out "I was professional until that fucking bastard rubbed it in my face that that girl is my daughter! And he kept it from me for FIVE FUCKING YEARS!"

Kingsley looked taken aback but then he sighed "Harry I realise you're angry, I do and I understand-"

"No you don't, how can you understand? You have a wife and you can have children if you want, I don't even get that option! I can't have a child; I can't adopt a child because I am gay. I can't teach my son to ride a broom or to kiss my daughters knee when she grazes it. I never thought I could have that chance and I have it now! And that bastard just gloats, I woke up cold and alone and he I got nothing from that night! He gets our child."

Kingsley's sympathetic expression was too much for Harry and he looked away, his chest aching. "Harry, we will sort this. Malfoy will probably go to Azkaban and then the girl will go into your custody."

Harry vehemently shook his head "I couldn't do that, I'll testify on his behalf. He won't go to Azkaban he and Leona can go back to the muggle world."

"They won't do that, you know they won't. If Malfoy can use magic again and a wand, he'll move back here, you know it as well as I do."

"Then I'll go and live in the muggle world, or fucking Australia."

A hand settled on Harry's shoulder and he looked up into Kingsley's face "get the girl out of there. I want to talk to him."

"I can't allow that Harry, you just tried to kill him."

Sighing Harry said, "then you can be there too, I want some answers and I feel like I deserve them."

"Stay here; I'll see what I can do."

Harry watched Kingsley leave and took a deep breath; he continued to breathe deeply until an Auror came in "Healer Potter, I'm to escort you to Mister Malfoy's cell."

Harry nodded and moved forward letting the Auror open the door and lead him out of his cell and then through another door into Draco's. Draco was seated back in the chair he was before, a bruise purpling his throat, his eyes were red and cheeks blotched. Kingsley was standing to the side, wand in hand and ready for use.

Harry nodded at Kingsley before looking at Draco, his eyes drifted over the bruise but Harry didn't say anything. The silence expanded and when Draco licked his lips Harry spoke, softly and quietly "do you know why I became a Healer, Malfoy? Hmm? No, I did it because I thought I could help more people than if I became an Auror. I figured that by Healing people I helped them live again, it was fun for a while, a lot of work I'll admit but I enjoyed it." Harry fell silent again.

When Draco spoke his voice was husky "what is the significance of this Potter?"

"Eventually I got tired of all the running around and the admiring people at St Mungo's, and then I had a patient. His name was Philip and he was three years old, he had a case of Measles which is practically unknown here and I was the only one who could treat him, having had the shots when I was a boy and having studied muggle diseases. Philip was a sweet boy, brown hair and eyes nothing distinguishing about him. Except, Philip did not care that I was Harry Potter Saviour of the Wizarding World. He cared that I was there to help him, to make him better. At this point in my life I had resigned myself to the fact that I was gay and that I would-" Harry's jaw became tight and he gritted out the words "-never have a child of my own."

He took a deep breath and swallowed Draco's eyes were downcast and Kingsley was gazing at Harry, he had never heard this story, "Philip died. And there was nothing I could do, he was an orphan too so he didn't have a family to look after him. We didn't even know if he was a Wizard or not, we gave him a small service and buried next to Dobby. Philip always spoke of the sea and when Kreacher came to give me lunch one day Philip was fascinated and I know what Dobby's like he'll look after Philip. That's when I went to Hermione talked to her and she helped me set up the Albus Severus Paediatric Hospital, named after two of the greatest menthat ever lived and I began to work with children. I thought that I would work with children because I wouldn't father one and I cannot adopt due to archaic laws." Harry laughed cynically and humourlessly "and there's you with my child for five years without an owl, or note. NOTHING!"

Draco flinched as Harry shouted before he repeated at a quieter tone "nothing to let me know that I was a father. You leave me to wake up alone, cold and feeling used and you get a child out of it. There is something wrong with that picture don't you think?"

Draco gulped and looked up into Harry's eyes, Harry leaned in closer which caused Kingsley to stand at attention and raise his wand but Harry just whispered "was it good for you? Did you feel proud that you bagged the Saviour? Did you like that I knocked you up? Did you keep her out of spite, knowing that one day I would find out and you could rub it in my face?"

"I love my daughter Potter! Don't you dare think otherwise!"

Harry's voice was still low and dangerous "yes I'm sure you do, and she loves you. But what will she do when daddy's in prison? Who will she turn to then? You are going down Malfoy and I won't do a thing to stop it."

Draco's upper lip quivered and his eyes flooded "Harry, please-"

"You'll probably get five years, so that means she'll be ten when you get out. Oh look, you'll be able to see her off to Hogwarts."

Draco stood and shouted "You bastard! You won't do this to me!"

Harry raised an eyebrow "won't I?"

Slumping back down in his chair Draco let his head fall forward as he whispered "you won't take her away from the only family she knows."

Blinking slowly Harry bit his lip, "you're right I won't, I'll keep you out of Azkaban Malfoy but then I want you both out of my life and I never want to see you again."

"But, but she's your daughter."

Harry turned and walked away from Draco "I know and I will love her no matter what but I don't know how it could work, she doesn't understand what's happening or why. And one day, one day she will be old enough and come looking for me herself, and when that day comes I hope you tell her exactly why she grew up with only one father. And why her father is such a coward that he couldn't even send an owl, and I hope she hates you for it."

Harry whirled around and walked out of the room leaving Draco behind, the door shut behind him and Kingsley fell into step beside Harry, they walked in silence for a while and when they reached the upper levels to get to Kingsley's office Kingsley spoke quietly "and that is why I think you would make a terrifying Auror."

Harry chuckled and Kingsley opened to door to his office where Hermione and Auror Nott were waiting with Leona.

"Harry!" The girl had a beautiful smile on her face as she ran towards Harry.

He crouched down in front of her "hello Beautiful, I see you've met Hermione."

"She's really smart."

Harry smiled sadly at his daughter "yes she is do you like her?"

"Oh yes!"

"Good girl," Harry stood and looked at Kingsley who nodded so Harry glanced back down at Leona "ok Beautiful your daddy has upset some pretty important people and he needs to stay here for a while. But you can't, and you get to stay with Hermione and Auror Nott."

Tears welled up in her eyes and her bottom lip pouted out "but- but daddy can't stay here, it's cold and he'd be alone."

"Well there's not much that can be done Beautiful," Harry tried to placate her.

Hermione decided to speak up then "well actually there is something that can be done."

"No, Mione there is not!"

She frowned at him and looked at Kingsley who raised his hands in surrender, "Harry you know there is. All you'd have to do is take custody of him, that way he won't be alone or cold and he could see his daughter."

Glaring at her Harry hissed "I refuse to do it."

"Why?" Hermione looked confused but continued to stare into Harry's glaring face.

"I will not have that bastard in my home!"

Hermione laid a hand on his cheek "what has happened to you? You can be generous to children give them your love and not be this upset if they die."

"I give the children my love, but I gave him my heart and he ran and never looked back. And I hate him," Harry spoke through clenched teeth "I hate him Hermione. I hate him."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her best friend "oh Harry what has he done?"

Theo Nott coughed discretely and both Harry and Hermione turned to look at him, he gestured towards the door where Leona stood silent tears falling down her cheeks as she hugged her body. Kingsley knelt next to her, one giant hand on her back trying to calm her down, Harry let go of Hermione and moved to kneel in front of Leona, Kingsley standing and moving away to talk to Hermione and Theo.

"Beautiful? Come on, look at me Leona."

Leona opened her eyes at Harry's gentle pleading request, "thank you darling. Now there is nothing to cry over, it will all be sorted soon."

"But daddy will be all alone here -sniff- I can't stand to think that -sniff- he needs friends! Harry can you help him!"

Harry bit his lip harshly and nodded, "anything for you Beautiful," the small girl threw her arms around Harry's neck and for the first time Harry held his daughter. She let him go and ran over to Theo, "can I go tell daddy now?"

He nodded and led her from the room, once the door was shut behind them Harry dropped his head into his hands and moaned "what have I done? Oh this is a monumentally bad idea."

Kingsley came up behind Harry and ruffled his hair "you'll do alright son just don't try to kill him again and you'll do just fine."

XXXX

Draco stood in the entryway of Harry's house in Godric's Hollow gazing at the pale blue walls lined with pictures of two people who must be Harry's parents, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and woman with pink hair. Draco gaze shifted to Harry who was moving through a doorway to the left, Draco followed and found himself in the living room; this too had shades of blue as well as green.

Photo's lined the mantle of the fireplace and Draco moved closer to see that there were pictures of Harry with Weasley, and Granger in the school days and the three of them at what looked like Grangers and Weasley's wedding. There were also photos of a horde of red-headed people who Draco assumed to be the rest of the Weasley family, more of Harry's parents and one of a boy with hair that kept changing colour. Realising that Harry hadn't spoke Draco turned to find Harry watching him with half closed eyes, tilting his head Harry lead the way back out into the hall and to the doorway opposite the living room. This is where the kitchen was and then the dining room but Harry walked straight through them and out a door towards the end of the dining room, Draco realised they were back in the hall way.

Harry led the way up the winding staircase, there were three doors upstairs, one on the right and two on the left. Harry opened the one on the right and walked in leaving Draco to follow. Draco entered to find the room designed in soft blue hues and whites; there was a door off the room which Draco assumed led to a bathroom en suite.

Harry turned to leave "my room is across the hall the other is my study; don't even try to enter them. Dinner will be served at seven, if you're hungry come and eat if not I'll leave some in the fridge for you for later."

Swallowing Draco opened his mouth "thank you" but Harry had already shut the door, flopping onto his bed Draco couldn't help but hope that his trial came quickly and went smoothly so he could get on with his life. Glancing around the room Draco saw there was a clock on the bedside table telling him that it was four o'clock in the afternoon. It was going to be a long, quiet three hours.

As soon as he had left Draco in his room Harry made his way to his office, he cast the spells to let himself in and looked around. The room was filled wall to wall with books, there were scrolls of parchment scattered over the desk and floor and there was a pensieve in the back corner just in case Harry needed to review a case at home, deciding this was a bad idea Harry walked out of his office and went to his bedroom.

Once he was in his bedroom Harry let out an almighty roar and threw whatever was nearest to him, and a lamp broke, then he picked up the next thing and the next roaring and screaming all the while as he destroyed his room. Finally he calmed down and he surveyed the mess he had created, his bed had cracked under the pressure of his magic, the duvet strewn across the floor, the lamp was broken the books he had in his room were now torn and thrown across the room. Harry sighed and fell to the floor, he tilted his head back against the wall and raised a hand to straighten his glasses, it was then that he realised that his cheeks were damp.

There was a timid knocking at his door and he grunted so Draco called through "are you alright?"

Meaning to be strong and calm but Harry whimpered out "no," which caused the door to open and Draco to stick his head in. Draco's eyes glanced over the mess before settling on Harry's dejected form "I'm sorry. If it's too much then you can just take me back I won't mind."

Harry shook his head, "I promised Leona," he looked up at Draco and gestured with his hand "you can come in you know."

"You promised her what?" Draco made his way through the mess to sit beside Harry.

"That you wouldn't be cold or alone," Harry said.

Draco snorted "nothing colder or more alone than being somewhere you're not wanted and are hated."

Closing his eyes Harry dropped his head "I'm sorry I don't mean to make you feel unwelcome, it's just I don't know how to feel at the moment."

"Well angry seems to work."

Harry laughed along with Draco before they sobered slightly, "I could show you about her. I have some photos, if you'd like."

Harry turned to Draco before pushing himself up then Harry held out a hand to Draco, Draco allowed Harry to help him up before Harry tugged Draco to follow. Harry didn't let go of Draco's hand as he led them out downstairs, when they got to the kitchen Draco tugged on Harry's hand making him stop. Confused Harry faced Draco who lifted a piece of damp kitchen roll to run it over Harry's cheeks which cause him to flush and bite his lip but Harry didn't shy away from Draco's touch until Draco ran a finger over Harry's lip.

Harry turned then and began leading them out of the house and to the garage where a car was, he looked at Draco who held out his free hand. Harry tossed him the keys, they reluctantly let go of each other and as Harry got in the passenger side and Draco into the driver's seat. When they were strapped in and Draco had reversed out of the garage and driveway, Harry placed his hand back on Draco's leg and Draco covered it with his own.

They drove in silence until they left the main village and Draco began the drive south, still nothing was said and after thirty minutes or so of driving they came upon a heavily populated town and as Draco drove though it to one of the less populated streets Harry's grip on his thigh was beginning to hurt. The car stopped in the driveway of a modest suburban house, one storey and a plain front garden, neither man moved but Harry was murmuring over and over again "you were so close, you were so close..."

"C'mon Harry," Draco got out of his side of the car and walked around to open Harry's door, as Harry was beginning to step out a neighbour called out to Draco.

"Drake! Who's your friend? Is she the one you've been pining over all these years?" The man's laughter stopped suddenly as Harry got out of the car and stood next to Draco.

Draco smiled at the man who crossed over the road and walked up the driveway "hi, sorry about that. I'm Jackson, Jackson Thyme," Jackson was about Draco's height, broad shouldered with a slim waist, brown hair and blue eyes he was holding out a hand to Harry as his eyes ran over Harry's form.

"Hello," Harry's own eyes were running up and down Jackson's body appreciatively "I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you Jackson, Jackson Thyme," a small smiled played at the edges of Harry's mouth.

Jackson smiled at Harry and finally released his hand "so are you the one Drake's been pining over?"

Harry's eyes shuttered slightly "I wouldn't know, I mean we went to school together but that was five years ago."

"Long time, so why are you here now?" Jackson fluttered his eyelashes.

"Dray-k came to me with a problem with his daughter."

Jackson smiled and nodded "ah little Leona, now why would he go to you? I'm sure you're good at whatever it is you do but why did he come to his friends?"

Harry's grin widened "I'm a doctor, a paediatrics doctor."

"Fuck," Jackson breathed and as Draco had had enough of the flirting he hauled Harry away and shut and locked the car. As Draco led him away Harry murmured "that comes later" with a wink at Jackson and a louder "see you around!" Harry followed Draco into the house.

Draco flung the door open then slammed it behind Harry "do you have to go and flirt with him like that?"

Harry scoffed "are you fucking him?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem? I can flirt with whoever I want and I can fuck who ever I want, I have no obligations to you!"

Draco sighed and looked away "I- I know, and I'm sorry I just, I don't like the idea of you with anybody else. In my head I had this vision that one day I would tell you about Leona and you would take me in your arms and kiss me, and I guess, you will always be my first and just because I've remained celibate for all these doesn't explain why I should have expected the same of you."

Harry just gaped at Draco who flushed and made his way towards a cupboard, he continued talking through Harry's silence "I'll understand if you want to go and see Jackson after or now. Just don't tell me alright, I don't think I could take hurt like that."

Harry's eyebrows rose and almost disappeared into his hairline "you don't want to get hurt by the idea of me sleeping with another man, or woman. In that little fantasy of yours how old was Leona when you decided to tell me and I took you in my arms and kissed you?"

Draco turned from the cupboard a thick book in his hands, "touché Potter. Here," he held out the book, "I'll put the kettle on."

Harry took the book and sat down at the dining room table where he could look at the photo album and at Draco in the kitchen. Oh the first page there was a photo of Draco in the kitchen of this house, Harry glanced up at Draco who was standing in the same position as the photo; steaming kettle by his left arm, staring out the window his right arm resting on his hip. The only difference was that the Draco in the photo was pregnant unlike the Draco in front of Harry.

Harry ran his fingers over the photo-Draco's pregnant belly as he looked between the two Harry felt an intense emotion he couldn't name wash over him, increasing as Draco looked at him a slight smile on his face "what?"

"I'm just trying to picture you pregnant, wondering what it would have been like to be here with you."

Draco cast his eyes downward and almost instantly looking up again, heat in his gaze and a slight flush staining his pale cheeks "don't, please. I feel so guilty."

Biting his lip, Harry stood and walked around the table stopping when he was near enough to Draco to touch him, but did not. Draco, however, reached out a hand towards Harry's cheek dropping it before it could make contact.

"Draco-" Harry's voice was breathy and held a pleading tone which caused Draco to reach forward with his hand, brushing against the back of Harry's hand their fingers catching when a loud ringing made them jump apart.

Draco's eyes closed before he moved opening his eyes he made his way past Harry to answer the phone, leaving Harry to collect himself and listen to Draco's half of the conversation.

"Hello? – Sweetheart why are you ringing here?" a long silence as Draco listened to the other person, "ok sweetheart can you put him on for a second, ok bye sweetheart, love you. Hi, yes, no, ok uh where- in about thirty minutes? See you soon, bye."

Draco came back to find Harry in the same place watching him "everything alright?"

"Yes, no that was Leona and Theo, she wants to know if we could go over for dinner and Theo says its fine so," Draco raised his eyebrows hopefully.

Harry smiled, and picked up the keys "c'mon we can be there quicker if we leave sooner."

Harry made his way through the house to the front door and to his car, Draco came out of the house a bit later with a bag and he shut the door behind him before walking to the car and Harry.

Harry drove back home with Draco guiding him through the streets of Crediton and when they were back on the country road Harry sped up and they were zooming down the road, Draco started laughing and whooping.

Harry grinned at Draco "you've never sped before?"

"Not with a child in the car!"

"And generally you're just too anal to do anything like that anyway," Harry laughed as Draco agreed with him.

They were soon back at Harry's house in Godric's Hollow stepping out of the car feeling exhilarated. Leading the way back into the house Harry glanced at the clock then at Draco whose cheeks where stained pink with excitement, his eyes were bright and Harry shook the thoughts out of his head.

"Right well we should head over to Hermione and Theo's, do you want to change or get something for Leona?"

"Well I don't have any clothes and-" he held up the bag he'd brought from his house, "I'm all set for my Sweetheart."

Harry smiled sadly, "come with me," taking Draco up stairs and into Harry's room Harry picked his way over the messy floor towards the wardrobe which he opened "take your pick."

Smirking Draco looked at Harry and then picked out an outfit of Harry's best black slacks and a Slytherin green shirt, before he went to leave and tripped on something that was on the floor. Instinctively Harry's arms went around Draco and tried to keep him from falling, when it was evident that they were both going to fall Harry turned them so that Draco landed on top of him, their legs were intertwined and Draco's torso was pressed against Harry's. Harry was gripping Draco's waist and Draco Harry's arms, their faces inches apart.

"You should get dressed, we need to go soon," Harry spoke softly but neither made any attempt to move.

Draco gulped and nodded "yes I should-" he stopped speaking and looked at Harry one of his hands coming from Harry's arm to straighten his glasses then sweeping his hair from his forehead, "-but I don't want to move."

They both seemed to move at the same time, eyes locked and sliding closed as their lips locked together. Draco was euphoric as Harry's tongue slid against his and mapped out every part of his mouth, counted his teeth and stroked the roof of Draco's mouth before sucking Draco's tongue into his mouth offering up the same service for Draco.

As their tongues met and explored their hips began to grind and thrust against each others, one of Harry's hands made its way to Draco's arse, cupping it and pulling Draco harder against him as his back arched and Harry's legs fell open letting Draco fall between. Draco threw his head back allowing Harry to attach his lips to Draco's neck, sliding them down to the pulse point just underneath the shirt collar.

Harry's orgasm ripped through him and he bit down on Draco's neck as Draco pressed against Harry letting his own orgasm flow through his body as he bellowed out. Slumping down on top of Harry Draco pushed himself up onto his elbows and let his fingers disentangle from Harry's hair to stroke his sweaty face, Harry released a moan and waved his hand over the two of them and soon they were as clean as if they'd just showered.

"Nifty," Draco sounded impressed.

Harry sat up dislodging Draco gently as he explained "we use it at the hospital for children who cannot shower or bathe," he stood awkwardly before continuing "I'll see you down stairs ready to floo out."

Harry left the room leaving Draco standing in the mess, feeling as though not only the room but his life was in shambles.

XXX

 

"Daddy!"

Draco opened his arms and scooped Leona up into his arms and hugged her tightly "hello sweetheart! Are you enjoying yourself?"

The small girl nodded emphatically "oh yes, Herm-i-oh-knee-" she sounded out Hermione's name slowly so she got it right "-has been really good and Theo is so nice."

Draco smiled "that's good Sweetheart," Draco set her back down on the floor and she turned and looked at Hermione who was pulling away from hugging Harry.

"Harry!"

He turned, catching Draco's eyes before glancing down at Leona, "hello Beautiful. Hermione was just telling me you did some painting today."

Harry's smile didn't quite meet his eyes, and Hermione gazed between him and Draco with a sad expression, while Leona said "wait here, daddy and Harry," before turning and flouncing out of the room, her black curls bouncing.

"Are you alright Malfoy?"

Draco looked shocked at Hermione's question "yes thank you."

"He treating you alright?"

Draco's gaze slid to Harry before he nodded "why wouldn't he?"

"I thought he might end up ignoring you, I know how he gets when he's in a mood."

"I am here you know," Harry growled "stop talking about me as if I'm not."

"Sorry Harry but something has happened and you aren't telling me." Hermione had a determined look on her face so Draco moved closer to her.

"Everything is fine Granger, he just got a little bit angry and then we went to my house in Crediton to get some of Leona's things, that's all."

She narrowed her eyes, "how angry?" Draco looked away and Hermione pinned Harry with her gaze "how angry?"

Harry rubbed his hand over his mouth and dragged it down his chin "I threw some things and I yelled, that is all."

"Did you yell at Malfoy?"

"No."

Hermione nodded and as Leona came running into the room, Theo following behind with two pieces of paper in his hands, Hermione looked at Draco as she was at the doorway "I'm not Granger any more Malfoy, it's Nott."

Draco inclined his head before kneeling down "what's gotten you so excited Sweetheart?"

Leona giggled, "look what I did for daddy," she took one of the pieces of paper off of Theo and handed it to Draco. It had two people on tall man with yellow hair and the other a small girl with black hair "It's you and me daddy."

"Oh thank you Sweetheart, it's beautiful. We'll have to hang it up when we get home," Draco's face broke into a grin and he pressed a kiss to her head which she returned on his cheek before taking the other piece of paper and walking towards Harry.

Leona held it out "this is for you Harry," he took the paper and froze, eyes frantically searching the surface.

"Th-Thank you Beautiful, I love it," Harry's voice was thick with emotion and cracking, his hand began to shake.

Theo took Leona's hand "why don't we go and help Hermione in the kitchen, hey Leona?"

She nodded, "can daddy come?"

"In a little bit, I think he wants to see what you painted for Harry," Theo's dark eyes travelled between the men before he took Leona's hand and let her drag him towards the kitchen, when the door was shut Harry wordlessly handed the paper over.

Draco stared in shock unsurprised now as to why Harry was so full of emotion; in the picture there were three figures one with yellow hair and a big smile in the centre holding hands with two black haired people, on the one side it was a small girl and on the other side it was a tall man. A family; their family.

"Oh."

Harry nodded.

Draco handed the piece of paper back, "well she doesn't understand what is happening here and she doesn't know that you're her father, so." He shrugged and left the sentence unfinished, when Harry didn't respond Draco made his way out to the kitchen to find his daughter leaving Harry alone.

Harry dropped down onto the sofa and put his head in his hands overcome with emotion and his eyes stung, chest ached and there was a lump in his throat that he couldn't seem to get rid of. After taking a few deep breaths Harry seemed to get his emotions in check and he stood but the fire flared green and Ron stepped out of the fire place immediately followed by his Auror partner; Michael Carter.

"Ron-"

"You bastard! You took him in!" Ron stormed forward and punched Harry in the jaw before spitting on him, calling him "nothing better than that Death Eater scum" and then turning around and flooing out.

Gentle hands cradled Harry's head, tilting it up so that the spit was wiped carefully away, Harry gruffly pushed him away "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry."

Michael held out his hand and hauled Harry up at the same moment that Hermione and Draco came running through the door.

"Michael? Are you here in an official capacity?"

Michael smiled "no Hermione I'm not, I came here in the hopes of preventing my partner from doing something stupid," he indicated at Harry's reddened jaw "unfortunately I didn't get here in time."

"Oh my! Harry are you alright?"

"I'm fine Hermione," Harry spoke softly looking at the floor as if embarrassed.

Hermione nodded "ok I'll go back to my kitchen, will you be stopping for dinner Michael?"

He shook his head "no I don't think so Hermione."

Once she had left an uncomfortable silence settled and Draco looked over the stranger, he was tall with light blond hair, a lithe muscular frame and bright blue eyes.

"Oh sorry, Michael this is Draco Malfoy, Draco this is Auror Michael Carter," Harry spoke softly and still didn't look at either man.

Draco coughed slightly "well I should get back to my daughter" he looked at Harry before facing Michael again "it was a pleasure to meet you Michael."

"The pleasure is mine," Michael replied smoothly.

Draco raised his eyebrow "oh I'm sure it is," he looked at Harry once more before leaving the room, only to stand outside and listen to the conversation between Harry and the Auror.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Clearly I am Michael," Harry's voice sounded worn.

"I meant after."

Harry huffed "yes."

Michael scoffed "are you going to fuck Malfoy?"

"I'm not going to fuck anyone Michael," there was a sigh which could have come from either man, "just because I got upset and drunk one night and didn't push you away when you kissed me does not mean that I want to continue that."

"Harry, you were hard."

"I get hard when I get drunk because I get melancholy and I think about someone, I shouldn't think about."

"You get hard over a memory of someone."

This time the sigh definitely came from Harry, "I get hard over the memory of someone I once fell in love with-"

"Someone, who has recently returned and re-instated themselves into your life?"

"That was uncalled for Michael; you don't know what or who you are talking about."

"I can make an educated guess," Michael's voice was harsh and cutting.

"I think you should leave before I make you," Harry's voice had gotten low and threatening.

"Are you threatening me Harry? Are you threatening a Ministry member?"

"No, I am merely asking you to leave," Harry's voice was now hard and cold "Auror Carter."

The floo flared and Draco knocked on the door before peaking around to see Harry staring at the fire, "sorry to interrupt you musings is your lover gone?"

Harry glared, "he is not my lover. He never was."

"Sorry." They remained in awkward silence until Draco coughed "um, dinner's ready now, approximately anyway."

Harry huffed out another breath and moved towards Draco and the door, stopping when Draco reached out a hand to Harry's jaw. "He really did a number on you, why didn't you stop him?"

"Ron is my best friend; I don't exactly expect him to hit me when I see him."

"Ah," Draco's breath puffed over Harry's cheek "then why did he hit you?"

Harry turned and leaned forwards so his lips brushed Draco's, before pulling back "for defending, freeing and protecting a Death Eater."

Draco's eyes fell shut "I'm so sorry" he whispered, Harry smiled and pressed his mouth over Draco's they engaged in a short yet lingering kiss.

"Don't be," Harry whispered when they broke apart, "c'mon I do believe my stomach is calling and food is answering."

The two men made their way to the kitchen and dining room where dinner was being transferred from one to the other, adding their assistance the two men joined their daughter, Hermione and Theo for a wonderful dinner.

XXXX

It was late by the time they got home; they had stayed until Leona was settled in a bed and asleep before leaving. When they got to Godric's Hollow Draco asked Harry if he'd like a cup of tea but Harry declined, telling Draco to help himself as Harry went up stairs to bed. Standing in his room exhausted he realised he needed to clean up before he slept, so he repaired the bed with a wave of his wand, then sent the rest of his items back into their usual places, whole. Harry then enlarged the picture from Leona and charmed it up onto his wall, with a preservation charm to keep it in pristine condition.

Stripping down Harry then tumbled under the covers and as he lay on his side gazing at the first piece of artwork from his daughter Harry slowly drifted off into sleep.

Harry's dreams were vivid; there was a painted man with yellow hair and one with black holding hands and moving closer together until their faces were touching, when they pulled apart Harry was now the painted black haired man caught in the grasp of Lucius Malfoy, "Is it Potter?" Harry struggled to get free and before he knew it he was drowning in the Black Lake. On the shore Harry could see Draco crying out, next to Harry floating upside down on the surface was Leona, she turned over opened her eyes that had turned red. She morphed slowly into Voldemort stepping out of a cauldron, "kill the spare." Green light flashed, Draco's lifeless body hit the floor and Harry screamed.

"Harry, Harry! Come on Harry wake up! Please!"

Harry kept screaming and it was the scream that brought him back to reality, he felt Draco's hands on him and he grabbed them, sobbing all the while.

"It's alright Harry, it's alright."

Draco pulled Harry up and into his chest, hugging Harry close Draco whispered soothing words and stroked his sweat soaked hair. Soon Harry had calmed down enough that Draco lay him back down on the bed and pulled the covers up, tucking him in.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?"

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice Draco dropped a kiss on his head and turned away, Harry grabbed Draco's wrist, his eyes wide and childlike, his voice pleading "stay please Draco. Stay with me."

Nodding Draco watched as Harry scooted into the middle of the bed and flipped the sheets down; revealing to Draco a naked body that he dreamt about, Draco hooked his fingers into the waist band of his boxers as he looked into Harry's eyes. When he nodded Draco revealed himself to Harry before getting in the bed next to him and cuddling Harry close to his chest, Draco didn't allow himself to sleep until Harry's breathing had evened out.

Waking, Draco felt relaxed and warm but something was off. He had been dozing with Harry in his arms ever since waking Harry from his nightmare and was stroking his hair when the same noise that woke him, resounded again. Someone was in the house, stiffening with fear Draco slowly reached for his wand and made to slip out of the bed but Harry tightened his grip on Draco who just pointed his wand at the door when it slowly opened.

A tall dark man was on the other side and Draco instantly lowered his wand from pointing at Kingsley who froze when he saw Draco lying in Harry's bed, his hands in Harry's hair. An awkward moment came as the two men watched one another and Draco felt the need to explain, "he had a nightmare."

Kingsley nodded, "you still shouldn't be there," he held up a hand "but I am not here to question Harry. I just came to inform you that your trial is tomorrow morning at ten, so be at the ministry by seven. Harry too, of course."

Draco nodded and his hand tightened in Harry's hair, loosening and stroking again when Harry whimpered, "thank you Auror Shacklebolt. We'll be there."

Kingsley nodded and moved from the room before flooing out of the house again, Draco breathed out a sigh of relief and went to move from the bed again until he remembered Harry's words from the previous day 'you leave me to wake up alone, cold and feeling used' and he slid back into Harry's arms holding him until he woke.

XXXX

Harry and Draco made their way to the Ministry by floo and then proceeded to Kingsley's office where tea was waiting for them. Draco sat fidgeting with his robe sleeves and looking around the room unable to keep his eyes still, Harry put a hand on his arm "it will be ok."

Nodding Draco began to relax and almost jumped when Hermione opened the door and Leona ran at Draco, "daddy!"

He hugged his daughter tight "hey Sweetheart, how are you? How was your night?"

"It was good, daddy." Leona sat contentedly on his lap before piping up again "daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"What's happened? Did you upset some important people?"

Draco looked at her shocked, "well I suppose I did. But it's nothing to worry about and if, that's a big if, I have to go away for a while you'll have to stay here."

"With Harry?" Her eyes were big a pleading, "I like Herm-i-oh-knee and Theo enough but I like Harry better." Draco closed his eyes and pulled his daughter to him resting his head atop of hers.

"We'll see Sweetheart; it may not happen after all."

Harry watched the interaction heartbroken and he vowed he would do his damndest to keep the father and daughter together.

The door opened and Theo came with Kingsley, "it's time."

Draco gave Leona a kiss on the cheek and hugged her tight "I love you Sweetheart, okay don't ever forget that. I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

Draco smiled "be a good girl for Hermione alright and I'll see you in a bit." Draco stood and made his way to Theo who was holding handcuffs, "can you wait until we're outside I don't want my daughter seeing me lead away like a criminal?"

Theo nodded and opened the door, escorting Draco out who watched as Harry was frantically talking to Hermione before kissing her cheek then Leona's and whispering to her. Harry stood and as he walked out with Kingsley, stopped next to Draco and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth "scared Malfoy?"

"You wish" Draco replied with more bravado than he felt. The two led off in different directions, Draco to the trial room where the Minister for Magic, and his secretary, and four of the senior members of the Wizengamot were. And Harry to a room of the side where he could see and hear what was going on.

"The Wizengamot versus Malfoy, Draco on charges of Death Eater status and activity. The charges are as follows: for the aiding in the murder of Albus Dumbledore and Death Eater acts on the night of the Battle of Hogwarts, May second 1998 after the Vanquishing of You-Know-Who. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, sir." Draco was pale and his voice unsteady.

They placed a glass of clear liquid in front of Draco and told him to drink "that was Veritasium; we will now question you about these events. Your name is?"

"Draco Orion Malfoy."

"On the night of Albus Dumbledore's murder, you were on the Astronomy Tower correct?"

"Yes sir."

"And did you cast the curse that killed him?"

"No sir."

The secretary paused as the Minister pursed his lips, before continuing "did you aid the one who did?"

"No sir."

"But you let Death Eaters into Hogwarts that very same night did you not?"

"I did sir, but it was not one of those who cast the curse. The one who did was already in Hogwarts, sir."

The Minister stopped the secretary with a wave of his hand and said "we will move onto the acts of May Second 1998."

"On that date were you at Hogwarts?"

"Yes sir."

"And after He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named was vanquished did you leave Hogwarts grounds?"

"No sir I did not."

The men in front of Draco were looking gleeful, "and around the hour of eleven pm were you by the Black Lake?"

"No sir I was not."

The men began to look confused and the secretary spoke more clearly "I said were you near the Black Lake, on any shore?"

"No sir I was at the Astronomy Tower."

"Why were you there?"

"I was reflecting on the past year."

"Were you alone?"

"No sir."

"Who can verify your story?"

"Harry James Potter, sir."

The men exchanged glances, "how long were you with Harry Potter for?"

"Until approximately eight am the following morning."

"And he can testify to this."

"He can and he will."

The Minister nodded but the secretary squeezed in one last question "what were you doing with Harry Potter, that night, all night?"

"I was making love with him," Draco couldn't prevent the answer from escaping his mouth and he clenched his jaw as the secretary looked like he was going to hex Draco. The door to Draco's right burst open and Harry walked in.

Harry made his way up to the secretary "you have no right to ask that of him, Ginny. That was uncalled for and none of your business."

She smirked and Harry growled at her before stepping around to stand behind Draco "Healer Harry James Potter, here to testify on all accounts of Draco Malfoy's trial to clear him of all charges."

Ginny's smirk fell from her face and the Wizengamot members and the Minister looked shocked, there was a glass of veritasium pushed in front of him which Harry swallowed and the questioning began.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Can you prove that you and Mister Malfoy were together all of the night of May second 1998?"

"Yes I can."

"Where were you that night, in relation to Mister Malfoy?"

"I was inside him," Harry flushed and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the chair "we were on the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts. We did not leave there until the morning, Draco at 8 am and myself at 8.30 am."

Ginny's face was sour, "Can you attest to his whereabouts all night?"

"Yes, we didn't sleep until the late hours of the morning. If you want to incriminate him for being the person who crucio-ed you at the Lake you are wrong. There are ways of disguising oneself in the Wizarding World and Draco did not do it."

"They had blond hair."

"A lot of people do but you have the wrong person, the wrong man, the wrong Malfoy."

Ginny was seething "and the night Dumbledore died?"

"I was there, under my invisibility cloak Dumbledore immobilised me in the moment before Draco disarmed him. Dumbledore was already dying and had set up a deal with Professor Severus Snape so that Snape killed Dumbledore to save Draco's soul. As Dumbledore was already dying it wasn't murder it was euthanasia, and like Draco said, Snape was already in the school so Draco didn't aid him."

"Is there anything else to say or can we go?"

Ginny had turned a fuchsia colour and the men were looking shocked, the Minister slowly stood and in a faint voice announced "Draco Malfoy is hereby free of all charges accusing him of lewd acts and Death Eater activity and is free to go."

Harry nodded and grinned as Draco stood as if in a daze, Harry moved to shake the Minister's hand "thanks Rolf, I trust Luna's doing alright?"

Rolf nodded "yes we found out twins! But we'll wait for them to be born before finding out the sex," there was a wide grin on his face.

Harry smiled "that's brilliant, give her a hug from me and I'll see you on the weekend."

"Right you are Harry."

Harry turned away from the Minister to find Draco watching him, "come on, you've got a daughter to see."

Draco's face instantly lightened and he hurried to the door Harry laughing behind him as they left the small room.

XXXX

The novelty of being a free wizard soon wore off on Draco when Leona asked if they could go home now, he hadn't thought how this would affect her. He knew he had to go back to Crediton, back to his life as a muggle and his daughter's friends.

Harry found this hard to accept and when Draco told him that they would have to go back Harry was upset but tried not to let it show, but Draco knew. He knew how Harry felt, that they were being to get along they were starting to become friendly and possible become more than friends, but just as suddenly as they had come into Harry's life, Draco and Leona had to leave. So Harry offered to drive them back to Crediton.

Once they were packed and in the car, they set off there was tension in the front seats as Harry and Draco avoided touching and looking at each other whilst Leona nattered on about her friends to Harry. And Harry then knew that he couldn't expect this little girl to give up her friends and her life just because Harry wanted to keep her and her father.

Pulling into the driveway Harry stopped the car and unbuckled his seatbelt, waiting for Draco to move. Draco did slowly begin to leave the car but stopped when Leona suddenly started to sniffle.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"I don't want to leave Harry!" Her bottom lip stuck out in a perfect pout, much like the one on Harry's lips.

"Oh Sweetheart," Draco got out and opened her door; kneeling outside the car next to her "it'll be alright Sweetheart we can visit Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and got out of his car and moving round to kneel net to Draco, "don't cry Beautiful. We won't lose contact; I'd be a fool to let such a beautiful lady slip through my fingers."

Leona smiled "promise?"

"Promise."

They stood and made their way to the front door where Leona ran inside and through to her room, giggling like mad, leaving Harry and Draco awkwardly in the entry way.

"Would you like to come in?"

"I shouldn't I have to get to work, I've missed enough as it is."

"Oh sorry."

"No it's not that, I've got a big case that I need to catch up on."

Draco nodded sadly "when will I see you again?"

"Whenever you want to."

Draco pursed his lips "that's not much of an answer Harry."

"I can't give you a definite answer, my work doesn't really allow for a social life but I get free time and in that I'll come and see you. Besides we can write." Harry's voice was soft and full of regret.

"Harry, please-"

Harry pulled away from Draco's touch "I have to go."

Draco watched as Harry turned away from him, got in his car and drove away. Sighing Draco shut the door and went to find his daughter.

"Sweetheart there you are, are you hungry?"

She nodded "is Harry staying for tea?"

"No Sweetheart, Harry is a busy man and he had to get back to work and start saving children again."

She nodded and pulled out a chain she had tucked under her dress, held it tight in her small hand and scrunched her eyes up. "What are you doing?" Draco asked a hint of humour in his voice.

"Harry gave it to me, he said that if I held it really tight and thought about him he'd know I was thinking about him and he's got one too so he can do the same and I'd know he was thinking about me." She giggled "it just got warm, he's thinking about me!" Her smile was so wide.

"Can I see that Sweetheart?"

She moved closer and Draco looked at the necklace, it was a small silver lion with emeralds for eyes and it opened as a locket, but Leona didn't know and couldn't open it, not yet and when Draco took it off her as she was sleeping he noticed why she couldn't open it. Inside were the words 'to my Beautiful little Princess, I love you always even when I am not with you, you will know I am thinking of you. All my love, your father Harry.'

Draco almost cried as he read it and he placed the necklace next to his daughter before kissing her head and tucking the covers tighter around her body. It had already been three weeks and they hadn't seen Harry since.

They'd met up with Hermione and Theo who had reported that the case Harry was working on was so big that they'd had to bring in more resources and they didn't know how to help this sick little girl.

XXXX

When Harry arrived home from dropping Draco and Leona off he felt immensely lonely and not knowing what to do Harry went up to Draco's room to change the sheets on the bed and clean it up a bit.

When he went in there he saw that Draco had left something behind, but as he got closer to the bed Harry saw that it was the photo album of Leona's life so far. Harry smiled sadly as he sat on the bed and opened it, there sitting on top of the picture of the pregnant Draco was a note written in Draco's flowing handwriting.

_Harry,_

_My darling Harry, I know this is hard and reading this makes it more evident that we've gone back to our life and you to yours. In this I fear that we will go back to our old ways and not see each other for a while as it was. I do not wish for this to happen, I know you are busy and I understand that but Harry I love you and she is your daughter. Our daughter and Leona deserves her father's, I know that now and for all the years that you have missed know that I was missing you and every day I thought of you. Harry. Harry, don't forget us and don't stop loving us, or me._

_All my love,  
Draco._

Harry ran his hands over the well read piece of parchment and then at the picture on his bed stand, the picture of a pregnant Draco gazing out into the world. The whirlwind couple of days where Harry had fallen in love with Draco all over again had been in August, it was now October and Harry hadn't seen either Draco or Leona since. Of course he had the tingling sensation to know when Leona was thinking about him but he didn't know about Draco, had he moved on? Was he pining away like Harry?

Unfortunately Harry's work was so extreme at the moment and the girl they were trying to treat seemed to get worse and worse each day and Harry was getting desperate in his measure to try and save her. He stayed up all night trawling through books and old diaries of past Healers but to no gain.

XXXX

Draco was laughing in the back garden with a couple of the neighbours as their children played games and ran riot in their outfits. Halloween was Leona's favourite time of year and she had always said that it was a good day, and she said somebody was always looking out for her on Halloween. Leona had woken that morning saying that she had dreamed of a beautiful lady with red hair and green eyes, Draco of course had no idea who this was meant to be and put it down to his daughter's imagination.

When the doorbell sounded Draco went into the house to answer the door and on the other side was a slumped, tired, unshaven and upset Harry Potter.

"Harry?" Draco was so surprised and when the blood shot eyes turned in his direction Draco knew something was definitely wrong.

"I didn't know where else to go," Harry sounded utterly exhausted and defeated.

"It's ok, come in Harry," Draco tugged on Harry's hand and began leading them through the house when a neighbour popped in from the garden

"Drake- Oh sorry!"

Harry started to pull away "sorry I shouldn't be here, I should go."

"No, Harry you aren't leaving. Craig help yourself to stuff in the kitchen and could you and Sarah look after the kids for a while."

Craig nodded and watched warily as Draco lead Harry into the master bedroom where Draco sat Harry on the bed before kneeling in front of him "what's happened?"

"I lost her. The little girl whose case I was working on, she died this morning and it hit a bit too close to home," Harry raised his eyes to Draco's "she was five years old Draco. And on Halloween as well, it was too much."

Draco gathered Harry in his arms and pulled them together so that he was in between Harry's legs "it's alright Harry, let it out."

Harry sobbed into Draco's arms and after a few tears he leaned back and rubbed his hands over his face, hands scratching against the stubble there. "Urgh, I need to shave."

"You need to sleep."

Harry looked up at Draco and smiled, "god I must look like shit."

Draco leant forward slightly "you look adorable."

Smiling Harry whispered as he leant closer so their lips were almost touching "is that so?"

And they were kissing, mouths hot and furious over each others, tongues entwining, teeth biting and nipping at lips. They pulled away panting heavily and Harry placed a soft kiss on Draco's bruised lips, "I should probably head home and shower, shave and sleep."

"No you don't, you can shave and shower here, tomorrow morning and you can sleep in here with me tonight, ok?"

"Yes sir," Harry breathed out his eyes bright, "but I'd like to shave sooner than later."

"I tell you what just put on this," Draco stood and made his way to the wardrobe and pulled out a baggy white shirt "and these," some black jeans that would be tight "and we can pretend you're a pirate."

Harry smiled and pulled his jumper over his head, "alright then" his trousers came off his body next before he smiled at Draco who was panting more. Harry smirked and pulled on the trousers, leaving them unbuttoned as he put on the shirt, tucked it in and did up the trouser buttons.

"Now what are you meant to be?"

"I'm a stay at home dad."

"You do that anyway," Harry laughed and let Draco take his hand and pull him from the room.

"Yes but with a daughter it's easier to say this is a costume." Harry chuckled and bit his lip as they were at the back door. "It'll be ok, she wants to see you."

Nodding Harry opened the door to find the back garden covered with Halloween decorations and about ten children dressed up in outfits and five or so adults around the perimeters also in outfits.

"Harry!" He turned to find Leona in a pretty purple dress running towards him, she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered ion her ear "I'm sorry it's taken so long Beautiful."

She pulled back "it's ok Harry, the lady told me today would be a good day and it is."

Harry frowned and looked at Draco who had come behind Harry, "what lady Sweetheart?"

"The one in my dreams, she has pretty red hair and green eyes," Leona was smiling and Harry gasped before pressing his lips to Leona's head.

"Her name is Lily, Beautiful."

The girls eyes lit up, "did you know her?"

"No, unfortunately I didn't, she died when I was a baby. But she was my mother."

"Wow," her arms slid down his neck to his chest, "what are you meant to be?"

"I'm a pirate!"

Leona giggled "noooo, pirates have eye patches."

"Well instead of having one really bad eye I have two partially bad, how's that sound?"

"It sounds silly."

"It does I'll agree," he sat up a bit which caused her hand to pull his shirt a bit farther and she squealed.

"You do have one!" And she tugged on the little silver lion that hung around his neck, it was like hers except for the eyes, Harry's lion had diamond eyes.

"I do, now go play with your friends, I won't leave Beautiful." She kissed his cheek and ran off to join the fray of children. Harry stayed kneeling watching for a moment before standing and joining Draco who was talking to the man who had entered the house earlier and woman.

"Harry, this is Sarah and Craig Johnson that's their son Jacob dressed as a wizard. And this is Harry," Harry shook each of their hands.

"So how do you and Draco know each other?"

They looked at each other before Harry answered Sarah's question "I'm a doctor, and Dray came to me with a problem about Leona, obviously, and it developed from there."

Sarah smiled with obvious approval "is it you that gave the celiac recommendation?"

"Yes ma'am it was."

Craig grabbed his wife's arm "Sarah, not now. The poor man's just arrived, save your questions until tomorrow," he pulled her away from them and left Harry to turn to face Draco who was smiling at him.

"What?"

Draco raised his eyebrow "Dray?"

Harry grinned "I know I'll forget to call you Drake, and I'll slip and call you Draco, so before I can make a fool out of myself I figured I'd stop before the end of your name and go with that."

The blond flushed and Harry put his arm around Draco's waist and leant in "what are you doing Harry?"

"Kissing you?"

Smiling Draco glanced around and saw that nobody was watching "and if people see."

"It's my reward for saving a damsel in distress," Harry kissed Draco softly who melted into Harry's embrace.

Wait," Draco pulled back "are you saying I was a damsel in distress?"

Harry's mouth hovered over Draco's "oh of course not, I was talking about Leona."

"You didn't save her," Harry just grinned and stopped Draco's protests with his mouth once more.

XXXX

Leona means Lioness- Draco's reference to Harry's house and some of Harry's own attributes.

End of Wizarding war May 2 1998 when Voldemort was killed, but officially ended June 2

I'm assuming Ottery St Catchpole is Ottery St Mary and Tinworth is Teighmouth which is by the sea (where Shell Cottage is), thus I am making Godric's Hollow between them in what is actually Sandford. And therefore for Draco to live close but muggle he lives in Crediton. Harry's place of work is in Ottery St Catchpole.


End file.
